Twilight Anatomy
by Jade Star
Summary: The fab five of SGH are more than just rookie interns. They're vampires, and adopted members of the vegetarian Cullen's. Life at SGH now is anything but ordinary. UPDATED 1/7/11
1. Birthday Blues

_~*~_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my birthday. Hurrah. Well, to be precise it would have been my thirty-second birthday in human years, but as a matter of fact, I'm over one hundred years old. I'm actually 138 today! Izzy and Christina are determined to throw me a massive party- I'm dreading it._

_The last party if I can recall correctly was when George originally graduated from medical school back in 1943. After nearly a century of being alone, I'm simply looking for someone to love…. If that's even possible… someone who'll love me for who… or what I really am…._

"Hey, Mer!"

Meredith slowly closed her diary, seeing Izzy standing in the doorway of her room, her head turned sideways, studying her intently. Meredith rolled onto her side, propping her face on her hands, feigning innocence.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. Izzy flopped down onto the bed, grinning crazily.

"Well… guess what today is!" she chirped happily. Meredith rolled her eyes, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it tightly.

"I dunno Iz…. You know how I feel about… parties…"

"Oh come on! We haven't partied since the 40's! Well… if you call Emmett's party back in 35' a blowout bash…."

" Yeah… we can't eat.. or drink… we can't even sleep!" Meredith persisted darkly. Izzy smirked, looking at her crestfallen friend with a wicked gleam.

"That didn't stop me and Alex you know." Izzy said with a laugh. Meredith faked a tiny laugh, rolling on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"I remember Emmett's party…. Edward… Esme…. Alice… Jasper….you and Alex were going at it all night long… Christina was dating that one human… I forgot his name…. George tried going on a date with Rosaline…"

"Which resulted in him making a poor pass, and Rose ended up throwing him six blocks down the road… I laughed my ass off for days after that." Izzy said, tossing a lock of her blond hair back behind her ear, revealing her perfectly sculpted face.

"I never wanted to date anyone…. I didn't feel the need…. I don't… remember my human life at all…." Meredith whispered longingly. "Sometimes… I wish… I could just feel what a normal human woman feels.."

"Ok…. After we get done with work today…. Christina and I are seriously taking you out tonight…." Izzy said sternly. "I mean…. Cripes, Mer! You can't pine away for a century without anyone!"

"I don't want to go out!" Meredith whined.

"Damn it Grey, we heard you the first time!"

Alex and George stood in the doorway, already dressed and ready for work. George flashed Meredith a warm, comforting smile. His ability to soothe emotions was similar to that of Jasper's, a trait Meredith both loathed and loved.

"We weren't talking to you Alex, but since you so kindly jumped in our conversation…. We've got to do something to cheer Mer up!" Izzy said, sitting cross legged. "How about going to Joe's later?"

"Why? We can't eat or drink….." George pointed out, checking his wallet and checking his pocket for his car keys.

"To meet men obviously! Ya know… a good mortal now and then… or a snack…" Izzy said, her eyes slightly golden, a smirk on her lips.

"Well… O'Malley and I really don't swing that way… but if it makes you feel better…" Alex said with a shrug.

George looked down at his watch, running a hand through his mottled dark brown hair. Meredith checked the bedside clock, which read 7:30 AM.

"Guys, we'd better get going….." Meredith said, stretching although it was impossible to feel tired in the true sense of the word.

George wagged the keys in the air. "I'll drive us…." He stopped when his cellphone rang, and it flew to his ear with the first ring.

"Hello…? Oh… Carisle…. Hey! Yeah, we're just getting ready to go… how's Esme? Really? Cool."

The others watched him as George slipped the phone back into his pocket. George rocked gently back and forth on his heels.

"Carisle's actually handling some cases for a couple weeks instead of his hospital back at Forks. For a slight chance of pace, Esme is thinking of rerouting the family to Seattle for the time being."

"Good, I find Forks so freakin' cold and rainy for my tastes. Are we gonna leave or not?"

Christina hung in the doorway, looking slightly moody.

" We would have left a long sooner, if Mer didn't take half the morning to get sentimental about her birthday and did that diary writing stuff…." Alex said with a flustered shrug.

"Don't forget, Mer….we're taking you to—"

"Joe's I know." Meredith said flustered, darting to the bathroom and coming out freshly dressed in the time span of three human minutes.

" Did you know the Cullen's are also going to be around Seattle for while? Carisle has some work at Seattle Grace, and he and Esme will probably adjust their hunting grounds from Forks. It'll be great to see them again." Izzy said.

Christina tapped her head knowingly with one finger. "Guys… super hearing remember? I heard everything from the driveway, waiting for you slowpokes."

" I just hope there'll be a lot of cute men… I haven't dated since 1965." Izzy said, finally pushing herself off the bed, past the boys and headed out to the car. The boys followed, while Meredith and Christina lingered.

"I hate this day…. " Meredith said quietly. Christina wrapped a comforting arm around her, flashing her a warm smile.

"Mer, you're like the hottest vampire I know…. Even hotter than Rosaline…" she whispred with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah….. like a normal man will ever love me for me…. No matter how hard I try… I end up pulling one in… my face… my voice… my body….. I'm… completely fake…."

"Geez…… perhaps you and Edward should go out….." Christina said, in half frustration. "Quit freakin' out!"

"Ok! Ok!" Meredith said, offering up a smile of peace. "I'll use this century to cut loose and have a good time."

"That's the my person that I know." Christina said, pushing Meredith towards the car, where Alex had taken over driving, and was honking impatiently. Sliding in the backseat of the van, Meredith settled back against the leather seat, gazing out window.

_Yeah right… like some perfect guy is just waiting for me… like some pot of gold at the end of the rainbow…_

A/N: Chapter 1 done! Prepare for some Twilight cameos, and fav Grey's romances abound! Pairings will be..

Mer/Der , Izzy/Dennis, Alex/Addison, George/Callie, Christina/Burke, with slight Edward/Bella Rosaline/Emmett and my fav couple of Esme/Carisle! Please review!


	2. The Vampire & McSparkly

~*~

Meredith slumped down in the chair, burying her face in her hands. She'd been on the job approximately fifteen hours, and under Miranda Bailey's watchful eye, deemed she was doing anything and everything wrong.

"First my birthday… now I totally suck as an intern…"

" Mer, you just need practice…"

Meredith had pretended to be fatigued, taking it as a opportunity to escape for some alone time. Being a vampire, she lacked the need to eat, sleep, drink, and even breathe. A soothing, marble-esque hand fell lightly upon her shoulder, Lifting her head, Meredith met the golden hued eyes of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The elder vampire was in his hundreds, for human standards, he looked as though he was pushing his early thirties at best.

"Happy Birthday, Meredith." Carlisle said warmly, making a final notation in a chart, and passing it to a nearby nurse, who was so entranced by his beauty she nearly walked straight into a wall. Meredith looked up with narrowed eyes, purposely swivling in her chair, avoiding the prying eyes of their many human admirers.

"Carlisle… please…. Don't remind me! Another year I grow… older… another year to remind me why I hate being alone."

"You know you're more than welcome to spend the evening with Esme and myself. " Carlisle offered, picking up another chart and flipping it open. Meredith actually considered the offer, than shook her head, politely declining.

"No thanks, Carlisle…. I'm thinking of just caving it and going to Joe's…."

Carlisle smiled good naturedly and gave the younger vampire a tender pat on the shoulder. Meredith flashed him a small smile.

"Grey! Oh… Dr. Cullen, I didn't see you."

Miranda Bailey stood with her hands on her hips, silently fuming. Meredith inwardly cringed at the woman's hateful stare.

_I can see why they call her the Nazi… she's vicious!_

"Oh, Dr. Bailey, I was just doing a medical check…" Carlisle replied sweetly. Meredith rolled her eyes, seeing Bailey's harsh demeanor soften slightly.

"I'm sorry if my intern was holding you up." Bailey apologized. Meredith fidgeted nervously.

"Not at all. In fact, I should be apologizing to Meredith here. We're old friends from medical school, and we haven't seen each other in a long time." Carlisle interjected, placing a pen in his pocket. Bailey looked taken aback.

"You… Grey… you _know _Dr. Cullen….!" She seemed shocked at the idea.

"Guilty as charged….Dr. Bailey." Meredith mumbled. Carlisle laughed heartily, before making his way down the hall.

"Remember, my offer still stands, Mer…" he said, before vanishing down the hall at human speeds. Meredith shrugged her shoulders, looking up at the short black woman glaring down at her angrily, rubber gloves in hand.

"Find Yang and Karev immediately, Grey! Mr. Williams needs a rectal check…"

Standing slowly, Meredith took the rubber gloves offered to her, and trudged off down the hall.

_Happy freakin' birthday to me…. I hate my life…._

_~*~_

"I'm telling you… the woman is a robot…" Izzy snapped.

"She's a demon from hell…" Christina snarled.

" I haven't performed his badly since 1953…." George muttered.

"Hey we all suck!" Alex said, lifting a can of soda. "what else is new?"

"Hey…. You know we can take that in multiple ways… 'suck..' get it?" Izzy kidded, jokingly barring her teeth into an apple.

"You guys are really lousy…." Meredith said, sliding beside Izzy with a tray full of food. The five of them sat in the farthest room in the cafeteria, surrounded by other staff of the hospital. The food wrappers, coke cans, etc had all been opened just for show, their heads bent in whispered conversations.

"The Nazi's not the toughest I've seen… I served in a medical unit under Pattionson's command… that was true hell…" George muttered, pretending to unwrap a brownie. Meredith toyed with some cold noodles on her plate. Even if she could eat… the progress of the day had drained her of any desire she would have had to eat lunch.

"I heard you talked with Carlisle… damn, I envy you. He's so hot." Christina said, faking taking a sip of her cola.

"He's also totally with Esme…. I wouldn't risk anything Mer…" Izzy warned. Meredith threw up her hands in dismay.

"He just wanted to wish me a happy birthday! Plus- I know he belongs to Esme! I wasn't going to do anything!" Meredith said, dropping her eyes back to her untouched tray of food.

"I say we just get Mer a good mortal or something…" Alex suggested, his eyes falling onto a group of nurses entering the cafeteria. He sat back, licking his lips approvingly. Izzy cupped him over the head lightly.

"I thought you and I were together…" she murmured.

"We are… I just like some mortal flavor… we've been a couple… since 1952!"

"Well, serving in Korea does do that to a person…." Izzy said offhandedly.

"Guys, seriously… Mer needs some action…." Christina said pointedly.

"I'm not that desperate… plus…. Uhh hello! Me—vampire! I'd kill a mortal if…. Ya know…" Meredith scrunched up her face, "or… I'd…. possibly…"

"You've got more self control than that…" George said soothingly. "You wouldn't eat him…"

"Thanks George…. I wasn't thinking about that… ok, well I was… but I was thinking about… you know… just being attracted to a man as a normal human!"

"Buuuuuuuuut you're not. We're vampires…. Might as well accept it…. Oh… she's really hot looking…" Alex said, eying a striking red headed woman entering the room.

"Addison! Hey!"

Addison turned, going to her friend with a smile. Alex leaned back in his chair, eying her from across the room.

"Keep hangin' your mouth open that wide Karev, and you'll be the only vampire that eats flies…" Christina said, grabbing his mouth and closing it shut.

"Can it Yang, just cuz you can't get any…." Alex growled.

"I can too! Hello! I can just bat my eyes and I'll have fifty men at my doorstep instantly!" Christina said, eying him.

"Bet?" Alex challenged.

"You're _so _on!" Christina said with a wicked gleam.

Meredith absentmindedly stabbed a piece of soggy pot roast with her fork, watching the lukewarm gravy drip onto the tray. Performing the human motion of breathing, Meredith inhaled sharply, taking in the scents of multiple humans, and finding nothing worthwhile..

"Shepard… excuse me… Dr. Shepard!"

She turned and saw _him _a few moments later.

He was gorgeous—even by human standards. With his almost salt and pepper colored hair, and dark, dreamy eyes. He entered the room with the air and confidence of someone who was used to being in complete control. Subtly, Meredith watched Derek Shepard cross the room, pick up a tray of food, and sit down with a bunch of other doctors.

"Wow… now that guy is hot!" Meredith said, nudging Christina with her shoulder. Christina looked up from stabbing Izzy with her fork.

"Oh… yeah, he's nice I suppose… lets see…. Oh…. that's Dr. Preston Bruke… _ I _think he's hot! Oh… and that's another doctor… I think that's Callie Torres…. She's ok I guess…. I guess they're a select group or something…" Christina said eying Dr. Burke with a seductive smile on her face.

" Hmmm…. I think we need a lil' wager… which one of us can snag one of them faster…" Alex said, crossing his arms.

"I gotta agree with Mer… it'd be nice to go after a human the normal way…." George said amicably.

"For once, O'Malley has the right idea." Meredith said with a small smile.

"Fine…. We'll do it the normal way…. For now…" Christina said with a definite pout in her voice. "But good grief I'm impatient… and Dr. Burke is looking finer by the moment…"

"As a lover or a snack?" Izzy guessed.

"Both…." Christina added with a smirk.

"Lord you guys…." Meredith said, slinking down in her seat, and checking her watch. They only had about fifteen minutes left for their lunch break. George pushed back his chair, and the rest followed suite moments later.

"I'm telling you Mer…. If he was one of us you'd be all over him…. think about it!" Christina hissed as they were dumping their plates.

"Yeah…. Imagine him in the sun.." Meredith murmured dreamily, "his body sparkling in the sun…. cept we can't go _in _direct sunlight but still…."

"McSparkly….I like that name…." Meredith joked, following her friend out the door and back onto the chaotic wing of the hospital floor.

"Who's that girl…. She's gorgeous!" Derek said, emptying his tray. Callie shrugged, following Derek out into the hall.

"They're the Nazi's new batch this year. They look like they're fricken rock stars or something! Did you see that blond……"

"Well… I think the blond did work as a model briefly…." Derek persisted…. "Who was that girl that was the last one out?"

"Grey, Meredith I think."

"Meredith….? That's a pretty name…" Derek said conversationally. "I mean… I was merely inquiring… she'll be working with me for the time being. Bailey said so, I mean…."

"Puh-lease. You were checkin' her out. She was hot." Burke said, elbowing him good naturedly. Derek hide his blush as he ducked under Burke's half nelson, as they also made their way down the hall.


	3. Start Over

Dragging her feet like they were tied with iron balls, Meredith wearily peeled off her doctor's coat, and removed her sweatshirt from her lock, quickly wiggling into it. Slamming the door closed, Meredith could also hear voices of Christina, Izzy, and Alex- about half a mile away. The rambuncous trio was already waiting at Joe's—ready for her to have a wonderful fun filled time.

_Yeah right…. Sure…..have a good time…. Ha!_

A slight sob escaped her—although impossible to cry by human terms, Meredith still relished the thought that she could _try _to cry at least. Standing swiftly, Meredith fought the urge to drive her fist into the locker in anger- she didn't or couldn't explain the large dent she'd put it in if she used her full strength.

"Hey… you're Grey right?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

Meredith stopped mid-stride of pulling her purse over her shoulder when Derek poked his head around the corner, eying her with a warmth that made imaginary butterflies flutter in her stomach. Meredith looked away from him temporarily… his scent was… unbelievable…

_Oh my god…! So this is how…. Edward feels!_

"Uhh…. I- I gotta go! Excuse me!"

She shoved past him—harder than she would have wanted, and as soon as her feet touched the pavement, she broke out into a run—clearing cars and the parking lot of SGH faster than normal humans could even begin to keep up at.

She didn't stop until she'd reached her own car, parked farther down the road. Nearly ripping the door off its hinges in her haste to escape, she climbed in, slammed the door shut, and screeched out of the parking lot.

The accelerator hit eighty… then one hundred…. One hundred and twelve…

She didn't stop until she'd barreled past the outskirts of Forks about a half hour later. With sigh, Meredith steered her car down the forest path of the Cullen's lofty retreat.

~*~

"So….. you're addicted to him… like I am to Bella?" Edward guessed naturally.

"Well… I guess I found _my _brand of heroin…" Meredith said in a moping tone.

Edward could read her distressed thoughts as soon as her car made its way up the driveway. She'd burst through the door like a raving maniac, startling Esme, Jasper and Rosaline in the middle of their packing.

"Oh, Meredith… what's wrong, honey?" Esme asked, setting a box down.

"I… need… to see….Edward…. oh… Esme! I'm sorry, I was just… am I interrupting."

"No sweetie, we were just finishing up a few small things before joining Carlisle in Seattle, my dear." Esme said kindly, taking a box to the garage.

"Edward's with Bella in his room." Jasper said in a soft, soothing voice. Meredith could feel his power at work, soothing her.

"Thanks Jazz… I'm sorry for budding in."

"You're not, you're family." Rosaline said, easily adding another box to the pile. "Emmett!" she suddenly bellowed, turning on a heel and storming off in the direction of their room.

Meredith made her way towards Edward's room….

Now the trio found themselves having a conversation high in the trees, a few miles away from the Cullen's house.

"So… you just met him at work and fell for him?" Edward asked, wrapping a protective arm around Bella. They were sitting beside each other, one a branch that swung a least a good three hundred feet from the ground.

"I think it sounds romantic!" Bella said, inhaling the crisp forest air. "Like me and Edward!"

"Yeah… the same temptation Bells…." Meredith said in a hopeless voice. "His scent is enough to drive me insane!"

"If you love him, you can conquer it." Bella said with a smile, kissing Edward on the cheek. Edward ran his fingers through Bella's hair, kissing his soulmate back on the cheek.

" But… how can I…? He's a mortal… I'm a vampire… whose sole desire is to seduce and destroy…"

"But you deserve someone! I mean, Edward and I took a chance and look where we are!" Bella added.

"Yeah…..but… what about that nutcase James that was tracking her?"

"We took care of him." Edward said quickly. "Plus, Carlisle called me.. happy birthday!"

"Oh god…. Whhhhhy!" Meredith moaned.

"I think, that Mer should go for him. I mean… you've been alone longer than Edward, haven't you? Don't you think that _you _deserve some happiness?" Bella pressed.

"Everyone does need someone." Edward said with a playful smile.

Meredith fiddled with her fingers, contemplating.

"Well… I did make that new year's resolution back in 74' to be happy…" Meredith said, entwining her fingers delicately.

" See? You owe it to yourself." Bella added.

"Bella and I know what you're going through. Its hard, but the struggle pays off in the end." Edward said, nuzzling Bella's neck.

_I admire Edward's amount of control with her… he'll be like Carlisle in a few years… _

Meredith pursed her lips, in deep thought.

"You're right… I think…. I do deserve this…. I mean… I just gotta play it cool, right?"

"Yup—also, perhaps not showing off any vampire abilities…" Bella jokingly warned.

"Ha ha… not even a _tiny _bit?"

"Not even a _little _bit." Edward warned. "he may not be as understanding as Bella is."

"Plus…. You may attract the attention of the Volturi…" Bella said in a slightly worried whisper.

"Yeah… I hadn't thought about that… but I doubt they'd pay attention to me anyways…." Meredith said in a offhand voice, but in the back of her mind….

_Naw…. They wouldn't want to leave their precious city all the way in Italy….but …._

Out of her memorized human habits, Meredith rubbed her arms worriedly. Meredith's cell phone rang in her pocket. She flicked it open, setting it to her ear on the first ring.

"Yeah…? Oh… hey Izzy…. No, I'm fine. I'm just relaxing with Edward and Bella—say hi guys!"

"Heeeey Izzy!" Bella shouted into the phone. Edward took the phone from Meredith momentarily.

"Hello Izzy? Yeah she's fine. We're just talking. Yeah we'll be around in a day or so. Say hi to everyone for me. Here's Mer-"

He handed the phone back to her. Meredith took it with a smile.

"Thanks Ed—oh… yeah, I'll come back don't worry."

_Well that's good—did you know how much you had us worried! _Izzy's distraught voice came wafting through the phone.

"Really Iz, nothing bad can happen to me…." Meredith muttered. "I'll be back in an hour or so. See ya."

She slammed the phone shut, sliding it back into her pocket. She shifted her weight, balancing easily on the perch.

"I'd better be going. Got everyone freaked with my departure."

"Well, hope everything goes good back in Seattle. I'm gonna be stopping by whenever I get the chance." Bella said, snuggling into Edward's shoulder.

"She means it….all the time… every weekend…" Edward said, "Not that I mind…"

"Well, she's a really beautiful girl, Ed. I'm happy for you." Meredith realized that she meant it. She was generally happy for the younger couple. With a small smile, Meredith took two steps and leapt into air, freefalling three hundred feet to the ground. Arching her body expertly, she landed on the forest floor on one knee without a scratch.

"Edward—I'm going back! Thanks for the advice!"

The rustle of leaves, and a moment later Edward climbed down the tree with Bella hanging onto his back. After setting her down, Edward nodded.

"Its probably for the best. You never were the type to run away from a problem."

Meredith kicked a small rock with her foot.

"You're right… I'm not. Well, see you guys later."

"See ya Mer."

"Yeah, see you around."

Meredith nodded, and in three minutes she had raced back to her car. In a half hour, she was already racing back to Seattle.

~*~

Christina looked up at Izzy with a morose expression. Izzy frowned, texting another reply to their best friend.

"She's not answering…." Izzy pouted.

"Well, she was spending time at the Cullen's…." Christina said as that settled the matter.

"Mer's a big girl… its not like anything's going to happen to her." Alex pointed out, stabbing a nacho into his cheese dish and swirling it. George cracked his neck, swirling his untouched beer in his glass.

"Perhaps we pushed her too hard to celebrate her birthday….I mean, she did want to be left alone today…"

"O'Malley we've been trying to get Mer up to lighten up for years…." Alex pointed out.

"See, that's my point. Every year… and the more she closes herself off to us." George argued back. "I don't think we're helping by forcing her."

The door opened, and Meredith's familiar scent wafted past their noses. She made a direct beeline for their table, sliding next to Christina, her face flushed from the run from the car to the door.

"Hey guys, sorry to freak you all like that." Meredith said apologetically, putting her elbows on the table.

"Did you talk with Edward?" George asked.

"Yeah… he and Bella gave me some good advice. Esme was just finishing up the house… they'll be here shortly. I've also decided I am going to live a little… I mean, I think I deserve it."

"See! A breakthrough! Finally!" Izzy said with delighted yell.

If Meredith could have blushed, she would have.

~*~

Derek Shepard scribbled his signature on yet another tedious report. Handing it to an attendant he still could picture Meredith's face in his mind.

_She's… beyond beautiful! Like…. I don't know what…..something… unearthly gorgeous…._

"Dr. Shepard?"

Derek turned around and came face to face with his mysterious angel. Meredith wiped her palm on her pant's leg, holding it out tentively.

"Look, I'm sorry I freaked so badly the other day…. Family matters."

"That's alright, I completely understand. You're Meredith Grey, right? I'm Shepard… D- Derek Shepard actually…"

Their hands met. Derek was shocked at how cold they felt. Their handshake was brief, seconds at best, but his eyes were riveted to her flawless face, and tantalizing dark eyes. In half a second, Meredith withdrew her hand, placing it back on the clipboard she held.

"I know about you… well.. I heard about you…." Meredith stammered. "You're… really good at what you do…"

"I… uhhh… I suppose I am…. " Derek said, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I- I'd better be going…. Rounds, ya know?"

"C- course… I mean…. I'd better get back to.. Bailey… and stuff…" Meredith followed up loosely.

Their gazes lingered on each other for a moment more, before turning about face from one another and walking down the hall. Meredith rounded a corner, peeking from behind, watching Derek's retreating back as he conferred with another nurse. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning slowly, she looked into the faces of Carlisle and George.

"I'm proud of you Meredith. You kept in control." Carlisle said warmly.

" See, I knew she could do it." George beamed. "Sorry… we sorta heard the whole thing. Super sonic hearing, remember?"

"Glad it was you guys, not Christina and Izzy. They'd never let me hear the end of it." Meredith said, leaning against the wall. "That reminds me—Esme and the others are almost done with the house packing. Bella promised she'd come see us on weekends."

"Good. I haven't had a moment to call anyone today. Too many emergenices." Carlisle said, thumbing through a file.

"Grey! GREY!"

They turned around- Bailey was tapping her foot at the end of the hall. "You too O'Malley! Don't make me come down there!"

"Duty calls." George groaned.

" Remember… we're playing good little interns this century…" Meredith whispered.

"Best not to keep her waiting." Carlisle said, nudging the younger vampires in Bailey's direction. Dutifully, George and Meredith ambled towards her.

Carlisle chuckled, and made his way down the hall.


	4. Crash Interupted Part 1

_Yo Diary… Journal….. oh whatever_

Anyway, its George here- I'm writing fast because Meredith's being hounded by the Nazi for the past couple of weeks. Sheesh. I don't remember ever being worked this hard in my entire life! Good thing I lack the need for basic human needs right about now. Anyways, upon Christina's insistence, I'm dubbing this the 'mortal status report' ha ha ha. I suck at this.

_In any case, its been approximately two months since Mer's declaration to finally open up a little on her birthday. Well, I wasn't thrilled with the idea of Meredith chasing after a mortal- temptation and all, it seems I'm being proven wrong. They started out slightly rocker than anticipated, and it doesn't help matters that Addison is Derek's ex-wife. I'm glad Addison isn't one of us! Damn!_

_While Mer and Derek are doing somewhat ok, Izzy and Alex spent one hot night together, now they're all over each other like rabbits again. I guess after a sixty year hiatus in the relationship, sparks tend to burst back into flames. I'm glad they have their own place for cryin' out loud. Still, Alex can't resist going after Addison Shepard every now and then. _

_Guess what journal… this leaves me… alone… odd man out… as always…. Well, I must admit, I find Dr. Torres is rather striking… perhaps I could use a little of the ol' O'Malley charm… with some subtle nudging of my other abilities… good thing Jasper and Alice aren't here…_

_Aw crap! Gotta go!_

_Ehh… next time_

_George O'Malley_

"Sooo… you always keep a lavender diary, George?"

"Gaaaaaaaah! C- Callie.. its not mine.. I mean… I'm writing for a friend… I…!" George sputtered helplessly, his eyes darting from the diary to Callie's amused expression, laughter in her eyes. Callie slammed her locker shut, sitting down on the bench beside him, lacing up her shoes.

"Relax, I can read 'property of Mer' all over the front cover. Plus, I did think you were a tad too manly for that."

"Tad?" George muttered, shutting the diary. "A _tad_?" he echoed in disbelief.

"Relax 007, I know you're straight as an arrow. Its nice Mer trusts you with the thing in the first place. I like trustworthy men." Callie said with a warm smile.

_She's beautiful! For human standards that is…._

George fumbled, putting the diary back into his locker. He'd return it to Meredith at the end of their work shift. With rumors of a massive car wreck and plenty of time to be in the OR, George was suddenly thankful he didn't need to eat or sleep. He wanted to be like his mentor and second father figure Carlisle, dedicating his life for the next few centuries to helping humans.

"Shift's about to start…. Ready O'Malley?"

"Always… well… not really, but you know."

" I was soooo tired last night. You never look tired… nor those friends of yours."

"Ah…" George stopped halfway to the door, back to Callie. The scent of her blood pulsed thickly, intoxicating him. Pinching his nose, George shuddered.

"Hey… are you ok?"  
"I…. I'm fine…..I gotta go…."

"Are you sure? You look like you're going to fall over…"

Her hand was like a dove's feather on his trembling shoulder. Before he could help himself, George felt the pangs of hunger surge, the animalistic growl snake up his throat in chopped bursts. He nudged her of f with a frustrated grunt.

"I… said… I'm FINE!"

The words came much harsher than anticipated. His eyes were slightly darker now, and he felt the urge to drink her blood nearly overwhelming.

In the next moment he had bolted from the room.

In the next few seconds, he was making a beeline for the front door.

~*~

Meredith lifted up the x-ray, studying it for a moment before placing it up on the view screen. She wasn't sure, but she thinks she was looking at a kid who had somehow swallowed a lightbulb. Shaking her head, Meredith turned over the next x-ray, holding it up to the light.

"IadmittedtoburkeImavampireandhebrokeupwithmebutsexwasgood!"

Christina stood in the doorway, gripping it almost white knuckled. Meredith winced, fearing not for her friend's demolished lovelife, but the strain she was placing onto the building. From somewhere, the old wood groaned from deep within, and tiny cracks began appearing in the aged doorframe. Meredith flicked another x-ray slide out crossly.

"Don't grip the door so hard!" she snapped, uninterested. "You'll break it."

"What..? Oh. Whoops."

Christina released her vampire deathgrip on the offending frame. She crossed the empty room with one quick flash, standing in front of Meredith with a scowl on her face.

"Didn't you _hear _me? I said I told Burke what I was and he broke up with me!" Christina said exasperated.

"Sooo…?" Meredith shot a warning glance in her direction. "what happened?"

"Remember that bet…well… I cheated… as Edward would say…. I dazzled… him…. b- but Rosalie put me up to it!" Christina stammered. Meredith shot her a digusted look.

"You took a bet with _Rosalie?_" Meredith echoed in disbelief. She'd liked the blond vampire just fine, but she sometimes found her vanity… overwhelming.

"Well… I was bored… and not to mention…" Christina huffed in annoyance. "Anyways… after a week of dazzling and…..alright sex, I guess… I blurted it out ok! My bad my bad!"

"You're bad? You're _bad?!" _ Meredith said, mouth agape. " Do you know what you could have done?! Are you mad?! Do you _want _the Volturi at our doorsteps?!"

"Mer… one good night of sex and a slip of the tongue will hardly bring a horde of Italian vampires down on us…. " Christina pointed out with a slight snip in her voice. Meredith slunk down in an empty chair, head in her hands.

"I don't believe this….. I _can't _believe this… I _won't…._"  
"Mer…. Uhh.. I lost out in a relationship…. you still have McDreamy…"

" We've gone out a few times… hung out… as friends… you know? I'm trying to not use the McCharm or McVampness to McSeduce him!" Meredith said, a slightly hurt tone in her voice.

" Mer… what about _my _pain? I'm alone now!"

"You're lucky he just broke up with you, and probably thinks you're the S&M type or something.." Meredith said quickly, her tone indicating she was tired of the conversation. "Anyways, I have to scrub in, there's a big surgery coming up."

"Really… a big one? How big? I'm stressed… I need to cut into something. Now!" Christina said, suddenly interested.

"Some big trauma case, I guess. I mean..do you want to do it?" Meredith said, waving the offer like handing out a piece of meat to a hungry dog.

"Wait.. I know you.. I've known you for over ninety years….there's a catch… isn't there?"

"No catch… I could just be nice you know." Meredith said politely.

"You give up a surgery?" Christina said in a shocked voice.

"Yes… on one condition…" Meredith teased.

"Oh god… what?"

"When we hunt, we pick the animal of _my _choice this time."

Christina looked at he with a pained expression. Humor danced in Meredith's eyes. Gritting her teeth, she reluctantly nodded.

"Alright…."

" I love you Christina."

"Shut up Grey."

~*~

"Take it slow George… easy now…"

"You didn't… s- see her…. Carlisle…. I almost…. L- lost it."

"But you didn't, and lord knows how much I struggled with my thirst."

George looked up at him with blazing eyes. Although the elder vampire didn't have any special powers, he could feel George's self loathing like a blazing hot knife. George suppressed a whimper, turning to face the wall, grabbing at his hair.

"You love this woman, you won't hurt her." Carlisle reminded him softly.

"Its not just her… with the same time my mind and body feel attracted to her.. you know what I really want…. Her blood…I mean… if this is what Edward felt for Bella the first time… I- I don't think I can be here…"

"I taught you better than that, George. You're approaching 150 soon, you're in control."

"Its different than that…" George murmured. "How can you want to love someone and hurt someone so much at the same time?"

The rumbling of an ambulance from miles off was easily heard by the two vampires. Carlisle stood straighter, nodding.

"Time to prepare George. You can do this. I trust you."

"Really? Because… sometimes… I don't trust myself."

~*~

"You're right… this is gonna be big….."

"See, I told you. Did you ever doubt?"

Meredith, Christina, and Callie were waiting for the ambulance as it roared down the road. The front doors opened, as George, Bailey, and Carlisle stepped out.

"Dr. Bailey what's the status?" Carlisle inquired.

"Far as I know a woman with a severe abdominal hemmorage…" Bailey said flustered. She turned to her interns, watching them wearily. "be prepared."

"Like we haven't done this before…" Christina muttered. Meredith and George snickered. Even Carlisle looked amused for a few moments.

As the ambulance entered the unloading zone, Callie stepped out to wave it in. What happened next however, took them all by surprise. A blue car barreled down the road, sending up a shower of sparks, nearly driving on two wheels. Callie, preoccupied with the oncoming ambulance, didn't see the car until it was moments away from her.

"Callie….. _Callie! RUN!"_

She looked up, seeing the oncoming headlights. She reflexively too a step back, shuddering in horror. Something blurred in front of her, and suddenly car veered wildly out of the way, skidding to a stop.

_How…. I'm supposed to be dead…. Wait a second… George?!_

It was. George was crouched protectively over her, eyes wide and wild with fear. The oncoming ambulance had gotten out of the way of the speeding car, but Callie wasn't looking at that. It was the man hovering over her, gazing down at her with a worried expression. It was also the fact that he had moved with impossible human speed, and had single handedly deflected the car. The large, dent in the front was more than enough evidence warrented.

Meredith and Christina had pretended shock. The wreck was bad, and sure enough all hell was about to break lose any moment now. Carlisle was thin lipped as he surveyed both the disaster, turning and barking out orders while Bailey began running to check on the wounded involved. In Meredith's eyes, she caught sight of a worried George, and shocked Callie.

_She knows…. Oh god… she has too! Secret's out…. _


	5. Crash Interupted Part 2

~*~

Meredith stared open mouthed at the chaos before her. Everything moved in slow motion after that. The ambulance… the speeding car…. George saving Callie….using his vampire abilities. Christina closed her mouth, grabbing Meredith's arm.

"Oh god…. Now what? That little—"

"Yang! Why are you standin' there for? Go call Shepard, get moving!" Bailey ordered. "Grey, you're scrubbing in—hurry!"

"Y- yes B- Bailey!"

Meredith shot one last fleeting look at George, before spriting into the hospital.

~*~

Derek Shepard sighed, pulling off his mask, and looking down at the woman laying out on the table. Without another word, he began pulling off his gloves, throwing them uselessly into the garbage can, and began wiggling his way out of his scrub suit.

"Time of death… 2:30 pm….. damn…"

The young man driving the car had a major heart attack and had died at the scene. His body currently being put through the autopsy process. With Grey, Yang, and Bailey they had tried to save the woman with the abdominal hemmorage…. But after sixteen hours of surgery, there was little to be done. He hated whenever he lost a patient.

_I can barely standup I'm so tired…but Yang and Grey… they don't even look that tired!_

He looked over at the doctors, bent over the body, stitching it back up, and whispering to each other worriedly.

"Grey, Yang, can you finish up here? I've got to…inform the family…" Derek said. He saw Meredith's head lift up, and her eyes focused on him—and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

"I can take care of it, Dr. Shepard. We'll finish up the report and turn it in right after."

He watched as her slender hand picked up her tools, and began stitching up the wounds on the now dead body.

Derek nodded silently, and slipped out the door.

~*~

Christina watched as Derek slipped out the door. Meredith took a slow breath, eying her best friend while keeping her mind on the task before her.

"When this is over, I'm going to _kill_ George! KILL HIM!" Christina vented. "Of all the stupid, things he could have done—"

"If he didn't act, Christina… Callie would have been a pancake by now…." Meredith added sharply, reaching for some more gauze.

"Really? One dead human or our secret exposed? Hm?" Christina ripped at the stitches, before starting a new trail. "Tell me you're not approving of this!"

"Carlisle was there too… plus, he's more level headed…. he can handle this."

" I'm more worried about George," Christina said after a moment. " I mean, the poor guy tries the hardest out of all of us… and then this happened."

"George is stronger than he appears to be." Meredith said, cutting the thread. "He'll bounce back form this, don't worry."

But secretly, inside her head she _did. _

~*~'

"I'm… SO STUPID! DAMN IT!"

George's hand curled into a fist, and he punched the locker with as much restrained force as he could possible muster. Alone in the break room, he, Izzie, and Alex were lounging. Izzie opened one eye from her meditative stance on the cot in the oncall room.

"Soo… how are you going to explain this?" she inquired.

"That was a pretty risky move, O'Malley…" Alex said, leaning back on the chair only on two legs. George sighed, running his hand s through his messy hair.

"I… I didn't think ok! I didn't _think!"_

"Gee, that's sorta a given, Capitan Obvious…" Alex muttered, knowing full well with enhanced hearing that George could hear him.

"Shut Up Alex!" George snarled, a growl snaking up his throat. His irises were dark, the dark bruises under his eyes evident.

"Dude…. How long has it been since you've …. Fed?" Alex said worriedly.

"I don't know… two weeks.." George muttered.

"Go and hunt- now!" Izzie said, both eyes snapping open. "You want to rampage on the humans in here? Have you lost your mind?"

"Animal blood doesn't always cut it… sometimes I want a human now and then!" George snarled.

Alex and Izzie looked at each other.

"Its Callie," Izzie said after a moment. "You want Callie's blood…. Oh George…"

"You know, eating your girlfriend isn't a kosher thing…." Alex quipped sarcastically.

George slumped against the wall. "I know… oh god, you don't think I know all of this? I love her..hell, I'm addicted to her… like Mer… to… McDreamy."

"Damn, I know Mer had the hots for Shepard… but she's….. drawn to his blood too?" Izzie asked, eyes shinning with the promise of a secret.

"Oh great…. She told me not to tell…." George muttered.

"Where are they anyways?" Alex asked, toying with an apple.

"Wrapping up that trauma from before. She and Yang apparently…" George said, falling into a plastic chair, burying his head in his hands.

"Where's Callie also?" Izzie asked. "I was too busy, and missed the thing…"

"I convinced Callie that she was merely seeing things…. And Carlisle talking helped tons. That's the second time he's came through for me." George muttered.

The door swung open, filling the room with artificial light. A shadow loomed in the doorway, arms crossed.

"George." Callie said sternly. "You and I… we need to talk."

George stood slowly, his feet felt like lead.

" Oh… about what?"

"You know what. Now move it."

"Yeesss….."

Izzie and Alex gazed at each other worriedly, as George dutifully followed her out.

~*~

" Do you ever get tired….?"

"Uhhh… sorta."

"Funny. You never look it."

Meredith was sitting down by her locker, rubbing the kinks out of her stiff shoulders. For all purposes of appearances mostly. Derek grinned down at her, before taking a seat next to her. His smile made her undead heart flutter, and she leaned in to kinks him briefly.

_Please… don't ask about today! Please!_

"You did good work today. Bailey wasn't sure if you could handle it, but you surprised us both."

"Well, unfortunately there wasn't much we could do…." Meredith said, closing her eyes, forcing herself not to inhale Derek's heady scent.

_I can't lose control…but… his blood.. .calls to me…_

"I heard that O'Malley got Callie out of a really sticky spot too. Good thing, I'd hate to have another tragedy."

"Yeah… George was… pretty.. amazing…" Meredith relented after a moment.

"You're pretty amazing too. I mean, you kept calm for all those hours. I was on the verge of having a breakdown." Derek admitted with a small smile. "You're always… so focused…"

"I've had…." Meredith thought about her reply. "A lot… of experience… elsewhere…"

"Hmmm, well it definitely shows. God, I'm beat after all this. What's say we grab something to eat after we split here?"

"Uhhh… I'm not hungry." Meredith lied. What was she supposed to say… that she was a vampire, and therefore had no need to eat?

"Ha ha. Women always say that, and then get the most expensive thing on the menu. Look, I'm serious… we've hung out at work, had coffee, well, _I _had coffee, but you claim not to like it." Derek laughed. "But now, I think we should go out to someplace fancy for once. I can't cook if my life depended on it."

"Really, I'm not that hungry… I had… an apple and some chips earlier…" she lied.

"Mer, that was over sixteen hours ago."

"Trust me… it was filling." Meredith said offhandedly.

"If you say so… but I know that'll change once we get to the restaurant…. I mean.. I think we should really talk… I feel as though, I know you but I barely know you.." Derek said. "its been three months, Meredith… what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not… I mean… I'm…." Meredith sputtered.

Then Derek kissed her.

_Oh gods… don't…don't!_

It was better than ambrosia. More addicting than any human drug. Her cold lips pressed against his warmer ones, his arms touching her body. He was almost leaning over her now, pressing his weight down atop her. She resisted at first, recoiling slightly from his touch. To her, he was as fragile as a baby doll.

_I can't… I'll lose… control.. if he…_

Her hearing acute, she picked up on the lub dub of his beating heart. The muscle that allowed that sweet blood to course through his body. The relishing red liquid that could sustain her, that her body so desperately craved. Her fingers were gripping his shoulder, she could easily overpower him, and drink him dry…

"N… no….. NO!"

It only took one shove, and Derek went staggering back, hitting the lockers with a solid thud. Meredith scrambled to her feet, and jogged at human speed toward the door. Derek gaped at her, then ran after her.

"Meredith…. Meredith! Mer, wait!"

Meredith jogged out the front door, turning the corner to reach her car that was in the parking lot. She so desperately wanted to use her full speed, instead of slowing her pace for human requirements. She heard Derek's heavy footsteps gaining purchase.

"S- stay away from me, Derek!" she sobbed, skidding to a halt beside her car. Derek's confused gaze met her watery eyes, unable to shed a tear.

"Why…. I'm sorry… did I move to quickly?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"No… it…. Its all me… all of it is me!" Meredith said, sobbing but unable to. Derek pulled her into a embrace, unsure of what to do.

"Don'ttouchme…getawayfromme…" Meredith murmured into his coat. Derek gazed down at her, his eyes full of worry and concern.

"What are you hiding from me…Meredith… what's troubling you so?"

"You wouldn't… understand… now please, leave me alone! I can't do this anymore! I can't stand to be with you anymore."

_I can't be with you.. because if I am… I'll kill you._

"But…. Why the hell why?!" Derek exploded in a harsher way then expected..

"Because…. I'm a vampire!" Meredith said, unable to stop herself before the words left her mouth in a flustered burst of anger.

Derek stared, and Meredith felt her undead heart drop into the pits of her stomach.


	6. You Think You Know Someone

Meredith stared in partial shock and mounting horror at Derek's surprised face. She didn't know what to expect—except the painfully obvious.

_He'll think you're a freak… and that'll be that.. maybe I can transfer to the clinic in Forks…_

Derek gave Meredith an up and down look and she was completely unaware when Shepard suddenly burst into a bout of nearly nonstop laughter.

"You- ha haha! A v- v-vampire! Ha ha ha! That has got to be the best line I've e- ever heard of in my entire life!" Derek said, nearly bent at the waist from chuckling so hard. At first relief flowed through her undead veins like water, but a cold finality stopped her.

_He thinks it's a joke.. but it'll be better for him if I come clean…. I owe it to him….I owe it to myself._

"Derek… I'm telling you the truth….I'm a real… live… ha ha.. pardon the pun, vampire."

"So…what'll happen if I eat garlic for lunch tomorrow? Will you go nuts? Oh- wait! A mirror! You can't look in mirror? Do you morph into a bat to get to work everyday? Do you feast on human blood?" Derek said, resting against her car, nearly breathless with laughter.

"Noooo… firstly, the garlic thing is very much overrated. Secondly, mirrors don't repel us. Me…..whatever… and third and fourthly- no to the bat and blood thing. I don't drink human blood… only animal blood…. I'm… a vegetarian vampire…." Meredith said, slowly raising her eyes to meet his.

Derek took a deep breath.

"Oh man… a… what did you call it? A _vegetarian _vampire? Oh my god! Mer, I don't know where this sudden burst of humor came from, but I'm about ready to pee I'm laughing so hard! I don't know if my stomach can take much more! Ha ha!"

"Its… not…. Funny! Damm it Derek, I'm _trying _to be serious here!"

"Ha ha… ok sure… so…. Who's your daddy? Dracula?" Derek ribbed, wiping tears from his eyes. Meredith growled low, reaching for her car keys.

"Get in." she demanded softly. Derek nodded complying instantly.

"Bout time… so, wanna head to Joe's or something more romantic?" he suggested smoothly, slipping into the passenger's seat. Meredith slid into the driver's side, slamming the door shut, and pulling on her seatbelt.

"Buckle up, because this will be one hell of a ride, I can tell you that much." Meredith said, adjusting her mirror, and starting the engine.

"Yeah sure, and—whoa, Mer!"

Derek felt his entire body slam into the dashboard, as Meredith whipped out of the parking space, rounded the corner and made for the open road. Derek felt slightly uncomfortable as he watched the red needle of the speed gauge climbing past ninety miles per hour. Meredith kept her eyes on the road, her gaze never wavering nor her hands slipping from the wheel. She seemed almost immobile, like staring at a statue. There was something about her concentrated state, her inner resolve that Derek felt himself unable to look away.

"Uhh…. Where are we going?"

"To the outskirts of town… I've got to show you a few things." Meredith said, taking a corner rather quickly.

"Uhhh….alright…c- can we…. Possibly slow down?" Derek asked weakly. Meredith looked over at him briefly, flashing him a rougish smile.

" I _never _slow down, Derek."

Derek gave her a slightly intrigued yet worried thin lipped smile. He was shocked, when Meredith began driving up towards the private land where he had his trailer parked. The faintest rays of sunlight were breaking over the tops of the trees, casting the entire wooden area with a warm glow. Coming to a stop at his trailer's doorstep, Meredith suddenly turned off the engine, and quickly got out of the car.

"Uhh… I wouldn't care and all… but how do you know where I live?" Derek questioned, watching Meredith march determinedly towards the trees.

"Been up here plenty of times! Actually, last time I was here was back in 1915…and there were more trees and a shack where your trailer was."

"Heh… so, besides being a vampire you're telling me you've been around for a while? Just how old are you anyways?"

" Thirty-two. Why?"

"Well, how long?"

Meredith stopped at the base of the follage. "A while…." She replied with a curious twinkle in her eye. Derek stuffed his hands in his pockets, sauntering over to her.

"Ok… do you have some secret picnic or something stashed up here?" he inquired, eyes dancing. Meredith kissed him gently on the cheek, and jerked her head towards the trees.

"I'd take those hands out your pockets. You'll need to really hang on. I tend to get carried away running."

"What? I'm really lost now…." Derek slowly removed his hands from his pockets. Meredith took his arm, slinging him across her back in a piggyback style.

"Wow…. The strong type, I like that…" Derek said, momentarily confused.

"Just hang on, and please…. Don't barf on me, ok?"

"Sure…. Is there any special place we're going—ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Meredith bolted off through the trees at impossible human speed. Trees and shrubs whipped past his face as though they were merely green and brown blurs mixed in some distorted painting. He pressed himself against Meredith's back—never once did she seem out of breath nor sweaty in any way. He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"Wh- what is going on?! Is this some kind of joke?! Do you know where you're going?!"

"Yup, I've done this hundreds…. No, take that back… thousands of times….! We'll be stopping shortly…. Almost there…."

Derek was positive that his heart was about to explode from his chest, when suddenly Meredith stopped, and slowly released him onto the ground. Derek's legs felt like jelly when his feet touched the forest floor. In a flash, Meredith had caught him, and propped him upright.

"W- what…. _Are _you? I mean… shit… people can't… move that fast…. Y- you can't… possibly…m- move…"

Derek stopped, staring at her intently.

_Because… I'm a vampire!_

_Do you drink human blood?_

_Vampire….._

_Do you turn into a bat?_

_Vampire….._

_What'll happen if I bring garlic for lunch?_

_Vampire…._

_Mirrors are overrated. I don't drink human blood, only animal blood. I'm a vegetarian vampire._

Derek felt the saliva in his mouth dry up and his throat constrict. Slowly, pieces began falling crazily into place.

_She's never tired…. In fact, I rarely see her eat lunch…..she hardly cries when a patient dies… she speaks… with this untold wisdom….plus…. that speed….. that inhuman speed… she's pale, and her skin is always icy to the touch…. _

"My god…. Are you…r- really…..a… I mean….Mer… are you….a…?" he asked weakly. Meredith stood in the dense haze of the forest, her face looking both serene and troubled. A tormented angel. Slowly she walked towards him, placing her unnaturally cold hands on his warm, flushed face.

"Yes, I'm really a vampire Derek. I meant all of what I said before. I don't turn into a bat, I'm ok with garlic and mirrors, and I only drink the blood of animals."

"I…. I…. I…. I'm at a loss… I mean…..shit, you're a vampire Meredith!" Derek said, the cold finality of the words striking home.

_Dear god… my girlfriend is a real vampire! An honest to goodness, straight from a horror movie, blood sucking vampire! _

"Derek… you have to understand some things about me…. I'm not a monster, and I would never, ever hurt you!" Meredith said, looking directly into his gaze, and Derek found it hard to look away, his heart and mind battling with one another.

"So… since you are…. " Derek began, but Meredith looked steadily at him, eyes calm.

"Vampire. You can say it….. I'm a vampire…."

"Vampire…." Derek breathed, slowly. "You… Meredith Grey…. Are…. A vampire."

"There? Was it really _so _hard?" Meredith joked, sitting on a tree stump, crossing her legs. Derek slowly sat down next to her.

"We…. Need to talk…." He said, fumbling for any sort of words to come out of his beleaguered mouth. Meredith nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind her eyes.

"Yeah, we do. I think… I want to be totally honest and open about this… if you'll just hear me out…"

"I can't make any promises… but… I'll try." Derek ventured, and Meredith smiled softly.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"F- For what?"

"This. Merely listening."

"Oh… no problem…. Uhhh…. What are we waiting for?"

"The morning sun."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

They didn't have to wait long. When the golden rays peeked over the treetops, Meredith shed her coat and laid it carefully on the log. Derek watched, partially mesmerized when Meredith walked into the faint traces of the rays-- and she dazzled him.

He watched, transfixed as her skin shone like diamonds. Like fresh droplets of fine rainwater on a blooming flower. Her face, arms and hands glittered brighter than the finest necklace ever could. In the morning sun, the richest jewels seemed worthless. She stood tall and proud, eyes burning with a quiet furious passion.

"So…. What do you think?" she quietly murmured.

"I….. I…. oh boy…."

The ground suddenly leapt up to greet him, as Derek swooned and passed out.

_A/N: Ack! So sorry for the long wait! Moved cross country and sadly was without the internet for much longer than I would have liked! Please leave a review!_


	7. Ferry for your thoughts

_Chapter 6: Ferry for your thoughts _

~*~

Derek awoke sluggishly to the icy cold touch of granite on his skin. Shivering, he shifted slowly, easing the kinks out of aching limbs. Taking a slow and measured breathe, he caught the faint trail of a woman's perfume tickling his nose.

_What… in the hell… happened? Oh.. Meredith! Mer…._

He opened one eye, then the other slowly. The sunlight teased his sore eyes, and he began to focus his hazy vision on the concerned face hovering just about his own. Meredith held him easily like a newborn baby, cradling him in her strong, petite arms. Meredith, his beautiful angel of the damned. His mysterious on and off again lover…

_The woman I've come to care for… is actually a vampire. This goes against everything… I've ever believed._

"Bout time you woke up, sleepyhead." Meredith said, making Derek sit up slowly, feeling his back and shoulders for any signs of injury. "Took quite a spill, good thing I caught you."

"Wait… I was half way across the forest… you couldn't have—"

Derek stopped, pausing and reconsidered his next choice of words. He laughed darkly, running a hand over his face.

"Wait.. you of all people would be able to catch me. The speed thing… right?"

"Yup. Its part of the package deal. The strength, the speed, the good looks, the—" Meredith began, and Derek smiled.

"You know, I would have loved you even if you weren't a… weren't a vampire." He sounded surprised at how easily he could acknowledge this fact. Meredith blew air out of her cheeks, looking at him with those dark eyes.

" Are you ok with this….? I mean, _really _ok with this?"

"Well, I'm sure it'll take me a hell of a long time to process all of this… but… yeah… I mean… I guess I am ok with this." Derek said, almost feeling giddy.

" I'm sure you must have questions. You've got to have questions." Meredith said in a stubborn tone, only her eyes betraying disbelief.

"Well… where would I even begin…?" Derek said, when his stomach twisted with hunger pains. He coughed weakly, staring at the ground. Meredith checked her watch in the early morning light.

"Lets drive back to the city and get you something to eat."

"What about you…? Oh… never mind." Derek said, floundering for a better choice of words. Meredith stood, offering her hand to him, which Derek took gladly.

"Nope, I'm cool. I don't eat in fact… ever. I'm sure you found that out by now."

"I was curious as to how you kept up your figure." Derek joked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked over at her, startled.

"Are we… going to do that… running thing?"

"Naw, I'll walk for your benefit this time." Meredith said, following easily into his much slower walk. "When we get back… want to take the ferry across the river?"

"Sure."

~*~

The ferry plowed sluggishly through the water, the sun setting in the distance, basking the city in a lukewarm orange glow. Derek pulled his coat tighter around himself, and blew into his hands. The air was a telltale sign that it would be getting colder soon. The crisp tartness of the pre winter months turned his thoughts to the approaching holiday season. From the corner of his eye, he saw Meredith leaning over the rail, watching the frothy white wave slap against the sides of the boat as it cut clean through the water.

"So….. where are we going after we land?" Derek said, approaching her casually, laying a hand on her shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. In the waning light, Meredith's pale skin seemed to take a normal human flush.

"Just a restaurant I used to visit when I was still human… a long, long time ago. I went there when I was a little girl… it had just opened. Everything was sparkling new, the food delicious…."

Meredith's face took a wistful look, and Derek looked at her thoughtfully, rubbing her shoulder, and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sure we'll love it." He remarked tenderly. Meredith laughed crisply, gazing down at the water again.

"I haven't tasted food in over one hundred years. I don't need to. I don't need to eat, or sleep, or breathe, or…" she paused. "F- for a while… I wasn't sure if I should even feel love."

"Ah," Derek began, glancing up at the few stars appearing in the sky. "H- how did… it… happen…? I mean… can I…?" he fumbled for permission. Meredith turned form the rail, facing him, looking at him steadily, unflinchingly.

"You mean, how I became a vampire? Simple, I was bitten by one."

"Ha ha… I mean… can you remember your life.. before that?"

"Hmm… for the most part, yeah. I was born in 1867, right here in Seattle actually. My father served for the Union in the civil war, while my mother… she was the stay at home type… but she hated it. Hated it… they fought a lot… my mother… she was always looking for something… I never knew what it was. I had a good childhood, went to the best schools out there. We had a lot of money, because my father was a lawyer before the broke out. I was twenty-nine when my father came down with tuberculosis, and he passed away in Arizona at one of the treatment clinics there. My mother… she had a breakdown… I admitted her to a hospital shortly afterwards."

Derek could see the tears sparkling behind Meredith's eyes, and he touched her cheek tenderly. Meredith placed her hand over his, rubbing it softly.

"Don't worry Derek, I'm… incapable of crying….. literally… its… not possible for me anymore."

Derek held in a breath. "So… never… ever…?"

"Nope. Its one emotion… I miss the most… anyways…. One day… shortly after my thirty-second birthday… I was walking home from the hospital…. The mental ward…. And… he attacked me. At the time, I couldn't beat him… and the pain… " Meredith's face turned bitter. "I never, ever want you to feel that pain. The humiliation of being… sexually violated." Meredith sucked in a breath, and forged ahead anyways.

"I… I was.. .found by…. Carisle…. C- Cullen… and no he won't mind if I tell or not!" Meredith said, "it would have came out anyways…"

"Woah… Dr. Carlisle Cullen is a v- vampire too?" Derek said, with wide eyes. "I knew he was good looking, and his wife was goergous…are… they… ?"

"Yes, to make explanations less of hassle the Cullen's are all vampires. Carlisle, at different points in their lives changed them. His sons, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and his daughters Alice and Rosalie. They're not really his kids, but you know… oh and his wife Esme."

"Really…. And…. Wow… uh…." He floundered, anxiously waiting for her to continue. Meredith looked out at the city. "I was changed shortly before his son Jasper…. But I wasn't the only one…."

Meredith gripped the rails tighter, eyes focusing ahead. Derek looked at Meredith's serious face, and began speaking slowly.

"Y- your friends… Izzy… George…Alex…. Christina…? Are they…?"

"Yes, Derek. They're all vampires too. Of the five of us, George was first… he's… about twenty years older than I am… then Alex, Izzy, and Christina was the last of us. We stayed with the Cullen's on and off over the next hundred years or so. We've held various jobs over the years, and now… we want to focus on the next century or so helping humans."

"Let me get this straight.. Dr. Cullen and his family are all vampires… you, O'Malley, Yang, Stevens, and Karev are also vampires? I must admit… that would put a lot of my weird hunches to rest." Derek laughed, in an accepting tone.

"Wait… such as…?" Meredith pressed.

"Well.. I never see any of you eat, or sleep… well, I did notice the dark circles under your eyes sometimes…."

"That's because… we… haven't fed. The dark circles mean we haven't had animal blood yet. If we drank human blood, our eyes would be red. We all wear contacts, but normally our eyes are golden hued."

"Soo.. black or dark is.. thirsty? Red means you had… human blood… gold is… animal blood." Derek surmised, stumbling when the boat jerked to a stop in the dock. One question tugged at the back of his mind…

"Have you… ever…?" he ventured.

"Drank human blood? One time…. And I swore to never do it again." Meredith said firmly.

"I see… just wanted… to clear that up." Derek said slowly.

"I'm over one hundred years old, I've gotten better control over myself. But you're different….to me… you're a drug…its…. Disturbing to me."

"Wait.. I'm a drug…? Me?"

"Yes, you. You. Your blood is like a drug to me. Unlike other humans or certain animals. I'm… in effect, addicted to you."

"See?" Derek teased. "I knew we had a connection."

"Ha ha ha…." Meredith said pertly, heading towards the gangway, when her cellphone went off. Derek didn't even see the phone go to her ear.

"Yes…?" Meredith began, then her face grew even paler. "Oh god! How's… Edward? Where are…? Ok… I'll hurry back.. took ferry…I'll run… see ya."

"What's going on?" Derek inquired worriedly.

"Remember I said Dr. Cullen had a son named Edward? Well… he has a girlfriend… named Bella… she's.. accident prone…."

"Is she ok?" Derek said, fearing the worst.

"Not exactly… that was Alex… we've got to get back to Seattle Grace as soon as possible."

"Alright… how?"

"Running."

"What…? Oh no….."

Meredith smiled, and Derek swore under his breath.


	8. Don't kill the messenger

~*~

It was drizzling lightly when Meredith and Derek finally breeched the outskirts of SGH. Slowly crouching to allow Derek to climb off her back, Meredith tilted her face towards the rain, eyes locked on the dreary dark and churning sky.

"Sometime's bad's going to happen…..I hope Edward doesn't find out about this…" Meredith murmured, finally glancing backwards towards Derek. He opened his mouth to speak, stepping back as an ambulance sloshed through the driving rain. The couple could see the hospital doors flying open with Bailey, Carlisle, and Alex scurrying out as the truck came to a complete stop. Although dressed in their street clothes, Meredith and Derek jogged towards the waiting truck.

" W- what's the situation Dr. Bailey?" Meredith asked, peering over the woman's shoulder as the medic began lowering the stretcher onto the slick ground.

"Female about eighteen years old, a Bella Swan. Lower abdominal pain, concussion, broken arm and other injuries we've yet to discover apparently…. A police officer found her in the truck… apparently hydroplaned…. And….. oh dear lord…."

It took a moment, but soon Meredith was overcome with the powerful stench of blood. It tore into her acute senses, ripping and tormenting the animal that dwelt deep within her. Sharing a frantic look up at Carlisle and Alex as she did so.

_It'd bad…. Shit its bad! Does Edward know? Where is Edward? _ Alex communicated sharply with his eyes, placing an oxygen mask over Bella's pale face and watching Carlisle began to help wheel her inside the building at a rapt pace.

As soon as the stretcher wheeling Bella came fully out of the ambulance they could see the true extent of the damage.

A good portion of the steering wheel had snapped off and firmly lodged itself inside of her.

Derek broke out into a run, already shedding his coat and scrambling towards the OR to begin scrubbing in and he had only moments to shoot Meredith a troubled look.

It didn't look good at all.

~*~

"Wow….. _that _bad! Oh man… Edward is gonna freak!"

"Really? Like seriously? His girlfriend gets itno another scrape without him around…. She's got half of her car stuck in her chest… I suppose that'd warrant a good meltdown."

"Shut it Yang."

Izzie, Christina, George and Alex hovered in the balcony watching the entire procedure far down below. Bella was strapped down to the table while doctors fussed and were scrambling to stabilize her. Meredith was down in the pit as well, assisting as best she could. George closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of his seat.

"Its… Bella you know? She's been through so much… if Edward loses her…. That'll break him."

" She'd better not die… I mean… Edward went to the Volturi once…. And I heard they barely got out alive… some sort of a deal was made…" Christina said in a hushed whisper.

"Wait…. Edward went _willingly _to Volterra? Did he want to die?" Izzie asked in a shocked voice.

The other three gave her wordless glances.

"Oh." Izzie said after a moment, slouching in her seat. "I think… I think I understand."

"They're soulmates." George argued intensely. "You can't lose your soul mate."

"Well, O'Malley… she's only human." Alex cut in somewhat indifferently. "She's not like us…."

"Bella would rock as a vampire though…." Izzie put in conversationally. "I mean… think about it."

The door opened and Carlisle walked in, standing off to the side. The other three looked up at him expectantly, like children revering their father figure—and to a lesser extent, their sire.

"Carlisle…." Izzie said after a moment. "How bad… do you really think it is?" her face was a mask of worry.

"I… I managed to find Edward." Carlisle said slowly. "He's with Emmett, they'll be arriving shortly. Poor Alice is distraught she didn't see this coming, and even Rosalie's worried. Even Jasper and Esme can do little to help him."

"I suppose… he's extra worried after the thing in Italy… right?" Alex asked weakly.

Carlisle nodded. "Doubly so."

The room remained quiet. An alarm went off down below in the pit. Derek swore and began barking out indistinct orders. Meredith's calm and practiced hands did not quiver at the pressure. She had seen far too much death in her life to allow something like this to occur. A nurse flipped a switch on a machine, and after a few moments, they stabilized Bella once again.

"If… if worse comes to worse….." Christina pressed quietly. Carlisle slid into the empty seat beside the much younger vampires.

"If… when.. Bella pulls out of this… besides permanent nerve damage, or brain damage.. there could be internal bleeding….. she could… be paralyzed…. Neck down… waist down…. Right now… its too early to tell… she's fighting though….." His lips were pressed tight with worry.

"I should go check the OR waiting room to see if… if… Edward's here yet." George said weakly, getting to his feet.

"That'd be nice… it'd be best.. if you try to break the news to him as gently as possible." Carlisle said kindly. "You know I"d go myself… but I want to make sure she's alright…. Or… if she's not….how I can lessen the shock of the blow."

"You're like a father figure to us all Carlisle…." George said. "You'll know exactly what to say."

"I know that, George… but its my poor Edward I'm worried about."

George said nothing, but quietly and calmly slipped out of the room. As soon as he stepped into the hallway, a soft hand reached for his own.

"That girl… she's your friend right? The other human that knows… about you guys?" Callie asked softly, looking at George with worried eyes.

"Yeah… that's Bella… she knows about Us… and the Cullen's and all of that." George said, walking instep with her. "I'm going to find Carlisle's son Edward and… try to break the news as best I can."

"Will…. Will he take it… alright?" Callie asked quietly.

"Well… he almost lost her a while back….. something with our kind… its… not important.. .but… Bella's strong… and Edward has to be stronger still for her…." George said, pushing open the doors leading into the waiting room.

"I suppose… you didn't get a chance.. to tell them about well.. you and me?"

Callie fiddled with the wedding band on her hand. George smiled tenderly, grasping her hand tighter and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"I'll tell the others about us soon….. I promise."

"Oh, I wonder how'll they'll take it that they know that I know." Callie joked. George chuckled lightly to himself.

"You'd be surprised. When you finally meet all the Cullen's they won't mind… we're all like each other's families… just be careful of Alice… she'll want to play dress up with you… she doesn't remember anything about her human life."

"Nothing at all?"

"Zip zero nada as far as any of us know."

"Ah, I see."

The two doctors stood in the waiting room, watching the faces of the distraught aching for any news of their loved ones. From the far corner of the room, Edward rose slowly making his way towards them, eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"I…. I wasn't there George! I- I wasn't there!" Edward murmured thickly. Callie was slightly shocked at how young and vulnerable he seemed.

_He's aching… like something inside him has already died. _She thought. Knowing of their vampire status, he heart went out to George.

_He could be like this if I'm hurt…_

She looked over, seeing the stronger brother. Emmett, her mind duly noted. He looked Just as worried as Edward, but put on a cheery smile.

"So, you're Callie O'Malley eh? Nice name. Heard you two tied the knot in Vegas the other night. Congrats." he fought back a snicker, glancing childishly at Edward, who couldn't help but grin also.

"C- Callie… O'Malley…?" Edward said with a short snort. Callie's face flushed, while George looked angered.

"You read my thoughts?" he hissed in a low tone. Edward sighed, looking like a boy caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"I was bored… and… well, I tuned out when it got really mushy."

"Yeah… poor Jazz… he really had a time with that…." Emmett muttered more so to himself. Edward looked at George tersely.

"How bad is it George?" he asked in a frightfully calm voice. "Will she live or die?"

George swallowed the ham sized fist in his throat, answering truthfully; "I don't know. Derek and Mer are working on her right now…."

Suddenly Edward's face contorted into a look of pure horror. He stepped back for George, screamed, and dropped to his knees.

"No… NO…. No! NO!"

"W- what's wrong? Can he hear her thoughts?" Callie asked, dropping to his side. Edward went out a whimper, rocking back and forth slowly. Emmett knelt next to his brother, shaking him gently, calling his name over and over.

"No… Edward has telepathic powers… but…. Bella's the one person he can't read….for some odd reason… he can read other people's… thoughts…"

They all looked up, seeing Carlisle's face… it looked bleak.

"Edward… my boy… my son…. Derek and Meredith did all they could… but…."

His pained face said it all.

Bella was dead.


	9. Watching, Waiting, and Worrying

_Seattle Grace. One week later…_

_~*~_

Edward performed the human motion of breathing slowly, whilst clenching the rails of the hospital bed so tightly that the bars groaned in protest. He growled low in frustration, every minute glancing up at the machines that beeped in sync with his love's heartbeat. One for her vitals, one for her oxygen, another to manage the multiple IV's that were dripping life saving medication through her body, speeding its healing process.

_Its all my fault. I wasn't there. I'm so, so sorry—_

"Edward? Ed…. You've got to stop beating yourself up like this."

Edward felt Meredith's presence as she instantly appeared by his side. The younger, teenage vampire gave the older one a look of hurt and confusion.

"I- I don't… understand…. How did this happen? I wasn't there…" Edward croaked. Meredith placed her icy cold hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Well, you know Bella… she's…."

"Slightly awkward, really lovable, yet accident prone." Edward mused darkly. "This is worse… fifty times worse than that bastard James…."

He squeezed the rails of her bed tighter.

"I thought… she had died….I read.. Carlisle's mind…"

"Edward…Bella died… she was.. clinically dead. But something brought her back… we got a heartbeat… faint, but there.." Meredith set Bella's chart down in the holding case on the front of the bed. "There's no real medical explanation for it."

"Does there have to be? You know.. an explanation for it?" Edward smirked wearily. "How about a miracle?"

"Do you think vampires are permitted miracles?" Meredith questioned.

"Maybe… God intercedes on Bella's behalf for us." Edward smiled crookedly. "I'm gonna stay here for just a while longer… ok?"

"Uh-uh. Either Izzy or Carlisle will be here to check rounds. I'll be back when I can. Just try… and act human.. take a break, and don't forget to breath ok? Oh- and hunt once in a while, ok?"

"Yes mom." Edward said, flopping into a chair. "Sounding like Esme."

"Hey, you heard what Carlisle said- he'll make you go hunting if you don't go yourself."

~*~

Callie sat down in the cafeteria with her lunch tray, while George slide into a vacant seat beside her. Picking up an apple, Callie bit into it, chewing for a moment before observing the amber eyed young woman sitting across from her.

"So…. You're the one who can see things right?"

"Yup… well… my visions are… subjective." Alice said, toying with a wrapper for a candy bar. Jasper lounged uneasily in the chair beside his wife.

"They change when people change their minds." He said stiffly. Alice patted him on the hand tenderly.

"He's still nervous about being near humans. Especially in a place like this." Alice partially apologized. "He's new to the whole vegetarian concept."

" I'm surprised that you're not running screaming." Emmett said, opening a soda, pouring it into an empty cup. "I mean… humans nowadays are taking the vampire thing so cool these days."

Rosaline flicked a strand of her hair out of her eyes. She waved to Alex and Izzie, walking hand in hand towards the table. The vampire couple joined the growing group of interns and Cullen's, all worried about Bella's condition.

"Ed's taking this awfully hard." George mused, stabbing his baked potato. "I'm worried."

"Look at what they've been through though." Izzie pointed out. "Plus, its Bella people!"

"Which is why I'm worried, but also optimistic." George said, smearing butter all over the potato that he wouldn't it- he passed it onto Callie, who proceeded to dump a large mound of salt, pepper, and sprinkle of chives before digging it.

"Hope you all don't mind…' she said through a mouthful before swallowing quickly.

"I must admit, that's one thing I missed from my human life." Izzie said, glancing around at the food on the lunch table. "totally stuffing my face with anything and everything."

"With what food? You were a freakin' model in your human life. You barely ate anything but a few carrot sticks anyways." Alex mumbled, putting a straw in a soda.

" Izzie was a model? Wow."

Christina hovered over the group with a half full lunch tray. Another prop. Sitting down on the far end of the table, she leaned forward, interested in the conversation.

"Sooo… miss anything juicy?" she inquired.

"Well, I've got something-" George was immediately cutoff by Alex.

"Talking loosely about food, human lives, and our favorite human." He interjected. George shot him an extremely dark look.

"Ah-hem, what I was trying to say is-" but he was cut off again.

"Food and Izzie's past life? Uh, no thanks. How's Bella? I heard she… ya know…." Christina put it quietly. Emmett scratched his head.

"Well, you know our girl. Totally flatlined, but Derek and Meredith were able to bring her back. Good thing to- do you know how hard it was trying to stop Ed from going crazy."

"I can only imagine…" George said, remembering the torn look on Edward's face.

"Speaking of which… where is Ed…?" Rosaline asked softly.

"Last time I checked, still with Bella. She's in a coma… but Carlisle is pretty sure she'll pull through. C'mon, we've got to positive here!" Izzie said, giving everyone a determined look. "She's pretty tough for a human after all. I mean- she outwitted James after all."

"Can I pleaaase say something!!!" George said, growling low.

"A coma? I didn't think it'd be that serious….damn… poor Charlie…" Emmett said in a low voice.

"Wait a sec…. whose this James I keep hearing about?" Christina piqued.

"A screw lose, but we managed to nab him." Emmett crowed gleefully. "It was totally a kickass fight!"

"See! I knew I should have went to Forks! God, I hate it when I missed the good stuff!" Alex grouched, sagging in his chair.

"As easy as it was to take him down, it wasn't no picnic for Bella though." Jasper pointed out on a somber note.

"Why?" Callie inquired, taking a sip of milk.

"Because…. That also landed Bella in the hospital for some time." Jasper said, looking directly at her. "Edward did all he could but…."

"But you guys stopped him from killing her. So all's well that ends well." Alex said, hands behind his head.

"Unfortunately…. His mate…. A real bitch of a redhead is still running around…." Emmett said with a spark of happiness at the prospect of a fight. "Sooo… if you guys could…."

"Keep a watch over Bella while you track her down?" Callie suggested.

"Yeah…if its not too much of a problem while we're looking."

"Well, I think I can speak for all of us- plus humans included that we'd be totally cool with that." Alex said with a smirk.

"How in the heck can I really help though? You're freakin' vampires." Callie muttered.

"Well, Bella and Derek are also human, and they're still here." Alice said knowledgeably. "Plus, I haven't foreseen any major disaster."

"Maybe Bella's accident through that nut off her trail? Hey- it could happen." Izzie said with a smile.

"Hmmmm…. That could be… " George admitted. "Now, can I finally…. Talk?"

"Course, O'Malley. Table's yours." Alex said with a generous sneer. George scowled.

"Callie and I….. we got married."

The entire table went silent for a minute.

"YOU…. DID…. WHAT?!"

George sat back smug, as the other vampires looked at him with wide, golden eyes. Alex's mouth opened and closed, and Izzie slapped him on the back. George looked unsure.

"What….? Got a problem with that?" he asked, insulted.

"Nope." Alex smirked. "Guys…. She's Callie O'Malley now…"

George looked miffed when the entire table burst into laughter.


	10. Who Let The Dogs In

_Chapter 10- Who Let The Dogs In?_

The table of collective vampires and humans turned to gawk as George glared back at them, golden eyes glowing with rage. Callie in mid bite of another mouthful of potato glanced about as the peals of laughter quickly died out.

"Whaaat? Did we break a law or something?" she inquired, swallowing the bite. Rosalie looked annoyed, eying them both with a crucial stare.

"You know how I feel about Edward… dating… _her" _the blond vampire said with chilled inflection. " I'm warning you right now Geroge- don't you _dare _do anything that will bring the Volturi down on us _again!"_

" I _won't_, Rosalie." George growled, hissing softly. "I love her, unlike you who I swear _your _relationship is built on _nothing but sex!" _

Emmett looked up from a magazine. "What's wrong with that?" Rosalie jabbed him in the ribs. "OW!"

"Don't _even _go there with me." Rosalie purred threateningly. "I have no qualms about knocking you out this window."

"Annnnnd the drama fest continues." Alex said without preamble, leaning back eagerly in his chair, waiting for a good fight to erupt.

"Wait…. What laws? What the hell are the Volturi?" Callie asked, shuddering at the hissing between George and Rosalie.

"They're….uhh….well…" Jasper fidgeted uncomfortably with the change in tension so quickly in the room.

"They're…..like... royalty. They keep our laws and ruthlessly exterminate anything or anything they feel is a threat to our world."

The entire group looked up to see Edward standing over them, silent and brooding. His eyes black, purplish bruises shining on his perfect alabaster face. Christina gave him a look of appraisal before turning back to the table.

"Go hunt. Seriously."

"I will…. Later." Edward said frostily, dropping perfectly into a vacant chair at the far end of the table, burying his face in his hands.

"So…. What we did was illegal?" Callie challenged, looking at George. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, biting his lip.

"Not illegal..but… they frown on humans knowing too much about our world….. and…. It could… end badly… if they find out."

"You mean _when _they find out. They already found out about Bella and Edward!" Rosalie snarled. " Plus, now Meredith is dating a human as well? I didn't realize this would be a commodity in a few decades!"

"Rosalie, _please!_" Emmett pleaded in a somewhat forceful tone. "Not here, please babe…"

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going for a drive." Rosalie stood, and gracefully made her way out of the cafeteria.

"She'll cool down. Always does." Emmett said, giving a farewell wave to all before following his wife out the door.

"Geez…. Now that that's settled…." Alex grouched. His keen vampire hearing picked up Bailey's footfalls before even entered the cafeteria. The short doctor was chatting with another doctor before making her way over to the group of interns and vampires.

"Doctor Bailey…" George said after a moment's pause, "Is Bella….?"

"A long, long, long road to recovery O'Malley, but she'll pull through." Bailey said in a quiet tone. " Thanks in large part to Shepard and Grey. Of course, being a vampire would have its perks I suppose."

The entire table gaped at her open mouthed. Bailey looked around at the startled looks and shook her head in indignation.

" Like you think I didn't _know? _I know every thing that goes on in this hospital- in my surgical floor. Plus, y'all are too damn pretty to be humans anyway. How the heck do you think I got _the _Dr. Carlisle Cullen to come here? Why do you _think _I asked him to come here? How I got the Chief convinced to let him come here…."

"Well…. Uhh…Carlisle had spoken of.. Chief Webber a few times…" Jasper said, swallowing the surprise in his voice. "But we didn't think… didn't know…"

"I'm troubled to why I didn't see this beforehand…." Alice murmured, looking deflated.

"This …is…weird." Izzie noted. Christina shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't bring trouble."

"Kids these days… no…. immortal teenagers these days…." Bailey threw up her hands in defeat before looking at Edward directly into his agony filled golden eyes, and rested a hand on his granite hard shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen, we're doing everything we can for Bella. We'll make sure she's getting the best care possible for her."

"Thank you…. Dr. Bailey." He sounded absolutely broken. Callie took a long drink of her soda and faced the doctor and the teenage vampire.

"But she'll recover right? Her legs were in bad shape, but I managed to reroute some of the bleeding, one of the legiments was torn, but I was able to fix that…"

"Like I said, it will be a hard road. I spoke to Carlisle, and I heard…. Well I was filled in on…. Recent events…." Bailey said quietly. "I don't know what we can do here…. And I we have other patients too look after."

"We've been…tracking…Victoria…." Jasper chimed in stiffly. "We chased her a few miles south, and we patrol every day…."

"Her scent got lost in the rush after the accident…and she can smell other vampires in here….Victoria could attack the hospital…but with you guys, I don't think she's go all suicidal just to attack Bella…." Edward remarked, his angelic face looking strained. "I think… I have to talk to Carlisle."

He stood fluidly and nearly floated out of the room.

"You don't think….? Nah, forgot I said anything…" Izzie muttered, golden eyes creasing with worry.

"Oh for cryin out loud Stevens, spit it out already!" Alex snapped, growing impatient.

"Well….I'm just… oh my god… what is that smell?"

George and Alex sniffed each other. Christina's face wrinkled, as did Alice, and Jasper's. Callie and Bailey looked confused.

"I don't smell anything. George?" she noted the look of disgust on her husband of less than twenty-four hours' face. George waved a napkin to clear the air.

"This is…. Oh. Oh. Oh no."

"Where. IS. BELLA."

Jacob Black, and his wingman Embry and Quil entered the cafeteria and walked straight towards the table full of vampires and humans. The three teenage werewolf boys were shaking, trying to keep from phasing in the middle of the room.

"Dr. Bailey, Callie….uhh…. Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Atera….w- werewolves….." George grappled for the right words. Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Werewolves? Them? Seriously? Damn, glad I decided to come to work today."

Jacob put his hands on the table, hissing coming from the resident vampires in warning. The young werewolf loomed over the table, a dark look on his face.

"If one of you bloodsuckers did _anything _to her…." He threated.

"Wouldn't think of it, stupid dog." Alex growled crisply. "Unless you came looking for a fight, I'll kick your ass so hard I'll break your damn balls off and shove them up your ass."

"Just try it, you damn leech!" Jacob grunted with a growl.

" Ok… someone fill in the members of Team Human here…." Callie said, sensing the danger.

"We've made…. Mutual alliance with a local werewolf pack…." Jasper said. "We leave them alone, they leave us alone…. But with Bella, and the threat of Victoria… has… changed plans."

"As long as I get to kill some vampires I'm happy." Jacob hissed. He looked at Christina, Izzie, and George.

"More bloodsuckers. Great."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Jacob…" George said, trying to maintain a friendly atmosphere, although his face said otherwise. "This really isn't the time for bickering…"

"He's right." Embry put in from the back.

"When is a leech ever right?" Quil questioned.

"Open your mouth one more time, puppy and I'll-" Alex warned. Jasper filled the room with a calming presence, the werewolves' backing away slightly from the table.

"Don't use your damn mind raping powers…..or is that Edward's job?" Jacob fumed. Jasper started to rise from his seat, Alice's hand flittered out to touch his wrist, pulling him back down.

"Jacob…Bella's… in ICU ward. Dr. Shepard and Dr. Grey are making rounds with her… she's in bad shape, but she'll pull through." Bailey said, standing in front of him.

"Humph." He looked around. "Where is Edward anyways? Using her as a free smoothie?"

"THAT'S IT!" Alex darted across the room, but was stopped in his tracks by a furious Bailey. She stood between the vampire and werewolf like a bridge, glaring at them.

"Vampire, human, werewolf or not I will personally throw all of you out until you learn to calm down! Do I make myself clear?"

Silence. Bailey whirled on all of them again.

"I said do I make myself clear? I have no problems with paging Carlisle, and I doubt he'd be pleased to see you acting this way with so much going on at the moment!"

"We'll…return later… when the stink clears…" Jacob muttered, swiftly leaving with Embry and Quil following behind.

"We'd better get back to work…. Got a rectal check. Oh what fun." Alex avoided Bailey's gaze, heading out followed by Izzie and Christina bickering over their latest planned hunting trip. George slumped down in his seat, looking exhausted.

"We're planning another trip to search the prerimeter later." Jasper said, rising with Alice to go. "If you guys could meet with us?"

"Sure. Just give us a time…" George said in a tired tone.

"Great! See you guys later." Alice said, pulling Jasper out the door.

When they were alone, Callie snuggled against George, pressing her cheek against his rock cold skin.

"Will things get better?"

"No…. I think they're about to get worse. A lot worse. We're merely in the calm before the storm."


End file.
